


The Lark as Her Messenger

by Jashiku



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, sad lesbians, the lark and the wolf, thenardier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashiku/pseuds/Jashiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine expresses how she feels towards Marius secretly using her roommate, Cosette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lark as Her Messenger

Eponine never held any sort of ill will towards Cosette. Sure, the young woman grew up in better settings, with great blonde hair, big, beautiful blue eyes, full lips, and rosy cheeks that stayed with her from her childhood to now. Not to mention with a wonderful man who'd taken her out of her situation and into an environment of love and care, making Cosette who she was today.

And now, with Lady Luck on her shoulder, she'd found herself a nice young man. Not just any sort of young man. He was tall and lean, with green eyes and dark brown hair, fine cheek bones, and a narrow face. His skin was kissed with brown freckles, splaying across the bridge of his nose onto his cheeks, and probably marking his shoulders and other parts of his body. He was timid by nature with a smile that brightened cities. Cosette was with the man of Eponine's dreams.

But still, Eponine felt no bitterness towards her. Jealousy was apparent-- how couldn't it be?--, but she couldn't hate Cosette. Not the loving, kind lark with the kindling spirit. Not when she'd shown Eponine such gentleness considering what she was-- young like Cosette, but aged beyond her years. Having forced to grow up in a harsh environment, her father leading a pack (with one of them constantly having his eyes on her and harassing her whenever he got the chance), and making her run unruly, secret, illegal errands for him, she'd had to mature up pretty quickly.

It was a wonder how she scored an apartment with the lark, in the heart of New York at that. They'd practically grown up together, in a shady part of a city that no one bothered to visit or to fix. It was just that Cosette had managed to get out after he mother had died, having been taken away by a white knight of sorts. Eponine was stuck until she'd saved enough money to leave.

Of course, all of that is detail now, sitting together in Cosette's room, talking with Cosette about the man Eponine would have died to have. Might have died to have, she felt in her heart.

As Cosette was no more than an angel to the Thenardier, she felt no guilt in regards to her plans. They weren't official plans written on paper, but something had definitely begun to brew in her head. The lark was as pure as a nun, as innocent as a child, but as curious as a rascal. That night, their conversation had gotten intimate, and sitting together, alone in a dimly lit room, it might have been impossible for things not to turn the way they did.

Even dating Marius (though, it might not be much of a surprise), Cosette was a virgin. An excited virgin at that. And Eponine didn't mind sharing her knowledge. That one night, which would be their first night, while Cosette talked of how Marius kissed her and how timid they both were, Eponine had demonstrated, with just a little warning, how it ought to be.

Cosette tasted as she had expected, like sweetness and naivety. Like purity. The angel had been so stunned that she hadn't been able to utter a word, while Eponine had smiled, patted her on the shoulder and walked off while saying beneath her breath so the blonde wouldn't hear, "So if he kisses you next, he might taste my lips instead."

How much she longed for Marius's heart to be hers.

Cosette applied what she'd learned from her flatmate to her boyfriend, and she reported to the brunette how pleased, how thrilled, how surprised he was. And so Eponine, devoid of shame with only one ulterior motive (that wouldn't be noticed by anyone, really), indulged Cosette with more lessons, more techniques, having gone from just the contact of lips and the mouth, to the wandering of hands.

Eponine wasn't a stranger to such intimacy. It seemed only right to share them with someone who would pass them on to her intended person in any case. Though it was through Cosette, she felt no qualms, only pleasantry. And as to how long she'd be doing this, passing these personal, intricate messages through Cosette's body to a young man who didn't even see her, she wasn't sure. Until Cosette found it strange perhaps, until the lark admitted that it wasn't her, that it was her flatmate who'd been giving her lessons. Perhaps then Marius would cut through the messenger and go straight to her, the sender, instead. Who knew? She could only dream. And admittedly, she'd started to dream, not just of the young man, but of the young woman with them. It was odd, but certainly not unpleasant.

Of course, as there was little chance of such things happening to her, with her luck, she was complacent with what she had, which was herself and her thoughts, and the solidarity of her room at night.

End


End file.
